


Ana

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer), Holiday Fanfics (Aria_Breuer)



Series: September 22nd, 2020 Fanfics [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hobbit Day, Multi, Romance, september 22nd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Holiday%20Fanfics
Summary: On the morning of his birthday, Frodo celebrates it with a special guest. Happy Hobbit Day!
Relationships: Analina "Ana" Barrowcleeve (OFC Hobbit)/Frodo Baggins
Series: September 22nd, 2020 Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932043





	Ana

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Bilbo and Frodo Baggins! :)

Frodo Baggins sat on a bench outside his home. Bag End looked positively exquisite. Frodo sighed, knowing that today was going to be a good birthday.

Ever since Bilbo left the Shire, during the time Frodo came of age and it was Bilbo’s one-hundredth and eleventh birthday, Frodo found himself in a state where he couldn’t grieve for Bilbo. Frodo believed that Bilbo was alive, even if it meant that the Shirefolk found him to be a bit odd.

Frodo didn’t care. Ever since the first shock that he was the Master of Bag End came about, Frodo found himself enjoying the bachelor life. It was the greatest gift he could ever receive.

Frodo looked up, waving at his friends, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, as they approached his home. Frodo smiled, glad to see them. However, his smile turned into embarrassment the moment Merry and Pippin brought with them a young hobbit lass with curly brunette hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. It was a little unnerving.

“Hmm. Excuse me,” Frodo said to the lass, dragging Merry off to the side, “Merry, what is she doing here? I told you, no lasses. I’m a terminal bachelor, remember?”

“Come on, Frodo! I thought it would be good for you,” Merry said, all smiles. “Come on. Pippin fancies Diamond of Longcleeve. Samwise Gamgee fancies Rosie Cotton. And I have my sights set on Estella Bolger. We figured it was time for you to find a mate.”

Frodo whimpered, “But I wanted to live life as a bachelor, like Uncle Bilbo.”

“Just try it, Frodo. Come on.” Merry said, dragging Frodo back to the lass.

Frodo smiled at the lass, saying kindly, “Hi. Are you well?”

Pippin murmured in the lass’ ear,” He’s a little nervous.”

“Oh, is that all?” the hobbit lass asked, curiously.

“Hm hm. What are you doing here?” Frodo asked the lass.

“Oh!” The lass said, exclaiming, “Your friends wanted us to be together. They say we’re a good match. Although, I don’t see why? It’s your birthday and I wanted to celebrate it with you. I’m from the South Farthing. Analina is my name. Ana for short.”

“No last name, Ana?” Frodo asked, curiously. He didn’t know why he had the strangest sensation to kiss her hand. Was this normal?

“Oh! It’s Barrowcleeve,” Ana said, smiling at him.

“Barrowcleeve,” Frodo nodded. “Well, it’s a nice name for you.”

“Why thank you,” Ana said, twirling her hair out of nervousness.

“Well, we should head inside,” Merry said, dragging Pippin inside Bag End.

Frodo nearly forgot about going inside Bag End with them. All thoughts remained on Ana. He wanted her. He just didn’t know why fate or destiny had brought them together.

“Oh! Right. Um… would you like to go in?” Frodo asked, inviting Ana inside his home.

“Oh, thank you, Frodo,” Ana said, making her way inside Frodo’s house.

“Right,” Frodo said, leading the way.

.

Frodo was considered taller than some and fairer than others. He was a perky chap with rosy cheeks. He had a cleft in his chin and bright blue eyes. His skin was lighter-than-usual, due to his Fallohide blood on his mother’s side. He had elvish features, pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly, dark brown hair.

His attire was a brown jacket, a flowery waistcoat, a white dress shirt, tan suspenders, and brown knee breeches.

He raised an eyebrow upon seeing Ana’s dress. Her dress had frills, and was grey with hints of blue. He could clearly see the white on her inner dress, while her chest piece was a lighter blue color. She had short poofy sleeves, as well as a warm woolen, knitted wrap made from dark brownish-grey wool.

Ana wrapped herself up in her wool wrap, protecting herself from the chilly air outside. September was doing wonders with the chilled air.

“You have a nice place,” Ana said, as Frodo closed the door.

“Oh, you like it?” Frodo asked.

Ana grunted, saying, “I love it. It’s perfect!”

Frodo smirked. “It’s not bad.”

“It’s wonderful,” Ana said, beside herself and troubled. She asked, out of curiosity, “Frodo, what do you see in a wife? I’m just saying.”

Frodo grunted, embarrassed. “Why would you ask that? I’m a terminal bachelor, remember?”

“I’m just saying,” Ana said, curiously.

Frodo chuckled, saying, “I may have a list of the types of women I look for.”

“Really? What is your list?” Ana asked, curiously.

Frodo raised an eyebrow at her in interest. He blushed, saying, “You’re serious?” He was quite curious about her. She was unlike any woman he ever met, and a lot of women thought he was cute. But none of them had ever fit his list in a long time. At least, no one who he would consider an eligible wife.

Ana folded her arms, saying, “Yes. Tell me about her. What are you looking for in a wife?”

Frodo smirked, saying, “All right. Well, she’s got to have brunette hair. A fairly good trait about her. She’s got to have high intelligent. She must have a perky personality. Fun-loving and smart. Quirky, too. She must have proven her love to me. What this means is… well, she must exceed at impressing me, getting down to the nitty gritty aspects of herself.

“Now, do I want a whiner?” He smirked, saying, “Well, childish aspects are something I admire. The whining is something I don’t mind at all. Most women would hate me for saying that.” He grinned, chuckling, “I don’t mind. She can be childish. As long as I can depend on her, and she can depend on me, equally, then we’re square.” He smirked, loving these details.

“So, that’s what you look for in a wife?” Ana asked, curiously.

Frodo grinned. “There’s more.”

“Really?” Ana asked.

Frodo nodded. “There’s so much more.”

“Could you name more?” Ana asked, taking a seat on a bench, pensive.

Frodo chuckled, tilting his head, “She must have a kind soul. If she cannot achieve that, nor the badassery she would give, then I don’t think she can master being with me.” He shrugged, smiling. “Ah, but that’s all I have to give you. I have more on the list, but it would be too technical. So, yeah. I wish I could give you more info.”

“You can, if you want,” Ana said in turn.

“Ah, I guess I will,” Frodo said, continuing on about the traits he found in a woman: humor, daring, reluctance in the face of danger, but also the needy sort who could depend on him and he on her. He smiled, relieved to have completed his list.

He looked at her, holding her hand. Something about her felt right. “Why do I have this feeling we are meant to be together.”

Ana’s eyes widened. “How could you say that? We’ve only just met.”

Frodo chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. For a moment, everything seemed right. Then he kissed her on the lips. Sparks flew from their lips. Their eyes met and they fell into the embrace. Frodo didn’t stop kissing her. Instead, he kept going, nearly making out with her.

He stopped himself before that happened, not realize he had wrapped his arms around her, caressing her and placing his forehead against hers.

“Happy birthday, Frodo Baggins,” Ana said, embracing him.

“Thank you, Ana Barrowcleeve,” Frodo said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
